


Just Give Me A Reason

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh<br/>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<br/>Tell me that you've had enough<br/>Of our love, our love</p><p>Stiles and Derek are having nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me A Reason

Derek moaned as he opened his eyes. As they came into focus he frowned as he noticed the distance between him and Stiles.

This was the third night he had woken with empty arms. Giving a sad sigh Derek sat up; moving out of the bed he went to closet to grab his clothes. After he was dressed he went to prepare breakfast for the pack.

Stiles opened his eyes just in time to glimpse his mate heading out of their room. Stiles looked at the empty with sad tired eyes.

 He had not slept much; he was still plagued by nightmares of losing the pack and he was awoken in the night by Derek tossing and turning. Giving the empty side of the bed one final look he moved his tired body and moved to change into normal clothes. After he was satisfied with his look, Stiles trudged himself downstairs and to the coffee machine.

Derek flipped a few pancakes on to a plate as Scott and Isaac eyed the food hungrily. Scott reached a hand out to grab a plate and was met with a slap from Derek.

“We don’t eat until all the pack is down here.” He went back to his work producing more pancakes. “You want to eat, go wake the others.” He glanced back at Scott. “You should be able to handle that the Alpha you are.”

Scott glared at Derek but grabbing Isaac’s hand he ran up the stairs to retrieve the other; dragging the beta behind him.

With them gone an awkward silence overtook the kitchen. Stiles slowly sipped his coffee not knowing what to say to Derek.

Derek cleared his throat and turned his head to look at Stiles. “You are drinking more coffee than normal; I thought that wasn’t wise with your Adderall?”

Stiles avoided Derek’s eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “It’s fine in small intakes.” Stiles lied.

Flipping the last pancake on to the plate Derek turned off the oven and faced his mate. “You have had more than small intakes; don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Stiles glared at him over his coffee cup. “So I have more coffee than normal; so what it’s fine.” He set his mug down with shaky hands. “I am only doing it because I haven’t been sleeping.”

Derek gave him a concerned look. “I’ve noticed, you’ve been talking in your sleep.” Derek approached the smaller man, taking his hands. “Stiles what is the matter.”

Stiles looked up at Derek scared but shook his head no. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Dropping Derek’s hands he grabbed his coffee once more and sat down at the table.

Derek sighed but nodded in understanding and moved to put the food on the table just as the pack arrived downstairs. He took his seat and avoided his mate’s eyes.

Derek yawned as he removed his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers. Throwing his clothes in the hamper he tucked himself into bed and turned away from Stiles to face the wall. They had been avoiding each other since their talk that morning.

“Are you going to up for much longer?” Derek asked. Not getting a response he turned to face his lover. Stiles was fast asleep with his head buried in the pillow. Derek smiled softly and reached up to flip off the light.

Half way through the night Derek was awoken by the muffled cries of his lover. Rubbing his eyes he turned towards Stiles. The boy was shaking and sprouting gibberish. Derek watched helplessly as he shook.

“Ah! Derek! No! Don’t! Stop!” Frowning sadly Derek turned away from his lover and tried to ignore the sounds of distress. Unable to block out the noise he turned back around and pulled the shaking boy into his embrace.

Stiles calmed slightly and his sounds were muffled by Derek’s chest. Derek looked down in concern and closed his eyes to go back to sleep hoping Stiles would be able to sleep soundly one day.

Stiles twitched and jolted awake form a nasty nightmare about the Darach. He glanced around looking for Derek. His eyes fell on the form of his lover. Derek tossed and turned on his side of the bed. Stiles hugged his arms to his body and stared at Derek’s form. Shaking his head to clear it was any nightmares Stiles reached over and shook his mate’s form to wake him.

Derek’s eyes snapped open and came to focus and the hand shaking him. Still not yet out of his nightmare Derek grabbed the arm and forced Stiles down on the bed face down. He let out an animalist growl.

Stiles struggled to get up but couldn’t move Derek’s strong arm. “Derek, it’s me your mate.”

He squirmed, “Derek wake up!”

Snapped out of his nightmare induced state Derek released Stiles and scrambled of him.

Stiles took in a breath and moved his arm to make sure it wasn’t broken. “I thought you were going to kill me.”

Derek moved forward, “Stiles I am so sorry; I didn’t know it was you.”

Stiles let out a hollow laugh. “I gathered that; unless you wanted to attack me.”

Derek shook his head. “No I just had a bad nightmare and couldn’t quite escape it.”

Stiles looked down sadly. “You’ve been having a lot of those lately, why is that.”

Derek looked at Stiles surprised. “Wait you knew I was having nightmares?”

Stiles nodded and forced smile on his face. “It usually woke me up with you always tossing and turning; it’s one of the reasons I haven’t been sleeping.”

Derek gave Stiles a questioning look. “One of the reasons?”

Stiles looked panicked for a moment. “The only reason is what I meant.”

Derek calmly took Stiles hand. “Why won’t you talk about it?”

Stiles gulped. “You have a whole pack to deal with why should you be worried about my little nightmares!” Stiles covered his mouth fear emanate in his eyes

“So you have been having nightmares.” Derek looked down sadly. “They’ve been about me haven’t they?”

Stiles looked surprised. “How did you know that?”

Derek laughed hollowly. “You talk in your sleep.” He looked down sadly “Is that why you won’t sleep near me anymore, because I scare you?”

Stiles eyes widened in horror. “No, that’s not it, I mean the nightmares are about you but it’s not like that!”

Derek looked confused. “You’ve been saying about trying to get me to stop; how is that not about me hurting you.”

“It’s not like that, I’s not you hurting me but others hurting you.” Stiles explained

Derek faced turned to understanding. “Oh, so you aren’t afraid of me?” He thought for a second. “Then why do you keep pushing me away in your sleep?”

Stiles gave him a confused look. “I haven’t been pushing you away; you have been pushing me away.”

Derek raised his eyebrow in confusion. “No, I always hold you close when you have a nightmare and then wake up in the morning with empty arms.”

Stiles rolled his eyes in exasperation. “That’s because in your tossing and turning you push me away!”

“ I do?” He asked.

“Yes Sourwolf, you just did it before I woke you.” Stiles laughed

Derek laughed at himself. “Well I’m sorry I don’t mean to it’s been these awful nightmares.”

Stiles gave him a sympathetic look. “Well it really doesn’t help that we have been avoiding each other.” Stiles moved to sit in front of Derek taking his hands.

“How about we stop avoiding each other and when we have nightmares we can tell each other about the nightmares so we can go back to sleep and hopefully sleep peacefully.”

Derek nodded in approval. “I can agree to that.”

Stiles smiled, “Good I was worried our relationship was broken. “

Derek lay back down in the bed. He pulled Stiles into his arms and snuggled him close. “We’re not broken just bent, now let’s try to sleep.”

Stiles nodded in agreement and reached up turning off the light.


End file.
